A Love That Melts Like Ice
by fireicegirl16
Summary: It's been a year since she saw Jack and he broke her heart. It's not until Pitch comes back to haunt her that her heartbreak turns into anger and fury and disbelief and she begins to change. Jack still loves her but how can he tell her that and save her when she can no longer see him? How can he save her from herself and Pitch when she doesn't want to be rescued?
1. Prologue

Jack knew that he was spending less time with his girlfriend, Kailani and more time with the guardians. He missed holding her in his arms, missed kissing her sweet, plump lips, missed hearing her laughter. He plainly _missed_ her. It was starting to get to the point that it was starting to hurt him the longer he was away from her.

He hated that his visits were getting shorter and longer in between. It had been nearly a month and he wanted to surprise her today because he actually had some time to see her now. He couldn't even sleep from the anticipation of it all.

He would finally be able to hold her in his arms and hold her tight like he wanted to. He didn't want to ever let her go. Not once. He needed her like he needed his staff. Maybe more.

He was actually just getting ready to go visit her when North came in with a somber expression on his face which made Jack feel a bit surprised at his expression since North was always smiling and laughing. For North to have a somber expression, the north pole would have to be under attack. Jack actually thought it _was _under attack and looked out the window to see nothing but snow and ice covering the north pole.

"Hey, everything okay? I'm just about to go see Kailani." Jack said, actually feeling the warmth fill his cold body. This time, he wanted the _actual _person who could give him warmth he never had when the man in the moon awoke him.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." North said and Jack didn't like the way North was avoiding his gaze when he knew North never avoided anything. North didn't run even when he was so weak and couldn't walk without the help of his sword helping him stay upright. Even then he stood upright and looked at Pitch dead straight in the eyes.

But this, this was a completely different ball game. This was something that Jack felt he wasn't going to like.

_At all._

"Can it be quick? I have to see her tonight." Jack said as he rummaged around for those cookies he had the elves make.

"Jack, I feel it is best that you don't see Kailani anymore."

Jack froze. He felt everything inside him freeze like the ice he makes when he wants to cause trouble. Or at least he used to. How could North say that to him? Surely, he was joking. Everyone knew that he loved Kailani. He loved her more than anything. He would give up _everything_ for her.

Jack actually laughed. A big, loud laugh because surely this was a joke. It had to be. They never stopped him from visiting Kailani before. Why now?

"Okay, North. That was a failed joke. Haha. I have to go see her. It's been a while and-"

"Jack."

"It's been a month and I wanted to tell her about-"

"Jack."

"-Tooth's scare the other day which I personally think she had it coming-"

"_JACK!_"

"What?"

North sighed in exasperation and gestured for Jack to follow him to which he did, confused and a little on guard. Once they reached the meeting room, Jack noticed that there was no one else in the room but he and North. Not even the yeti were there either. Jack looked at the earth where the hope of children glowed brightly and didn't flicker not once.

Jack didn't know what was going on but he felt something was off and he didn't know how to think.

"Where is everyone? North, what's going on?" Jack asked, holding on to the staff tightly as he felt a chill grow in his body and it wasn't from his powers either.

North said nothing as he headed towards the middle of the room next to the symbol that represented the four guardians where the man in moon talked to them. Rarely was it used unless there was danger ahead. Jack felt fear grow in him. Was something bad going to happen? Was Pitch back?

"What is it? Did pitch come back?" Already, Jack was wondering what he could do to help defeat him again and how to warn Kailani and her siblings so he could her protect them and herself.

"No, Jack. It's about you."

Jack jerked back, nearly dropping the staff at North's confession and somber tone. Jack was stunned into silence for the first time and North sighed and stepped back, letting the moonlight hit the floor, illuminating the ground and Jack was afraid to look. He didn't know what to think. Was something going to happen to him?

He slowly looked down and saw a shadow, a shadow of a girl with long flowing hair who was skating in circles, head thrown back, arms and another shadow following behind her, flying. With a _staff_. Both shadows morphed to form a big black cloud and it showed the girl shadow growing bigger as leaves flew by her and snow showed then flowers grew and it kept going until finally the shadow girl was bent over, hair still long and holding a staff herself, walking slowly.

Throughout all of this, he saw the boy with the staff stand behind her, never changing, never growing, always the same until finally the shadow girl disappeared in a burst of light while the boy with the staff stayed kneeling, hands against his head. The moonlight disappeared, taking away with it the shadows and the message it was trying to send.

Jack stood frozen, still looking at the ground unmoving, still seeing those shadows playing. It didn't take a genius to know who the man in the moon was talking about.

"Do you know what it means?"

Jack didn't respond. He was still processing his thoughts and what he saw as North continued to speak. "You're immortal, Jack. She is not."

Jack closed his eyes, feeling his chest squeeze, a sharp pain growing, slowly spreading to his body.

"You knew this was coming, Jack. She's a human girl with human needs, human friends and family, who will grow while we never change."

Jack began shaking his head. He didn't want to hear it. Not at all. North didn't understand. He didn't understand. How could he understand when he's never been in love.

"I think it's best if you caught your contact with her now before it's too late."

"NO!" Jack yelled angrily, slamming his staff down, causing ice to freeze over the ground, his throat thick with emotion. "I _love _her! She loves me! I don't care when she gets old. She will always be beautiful in my eyes!"

"You don't get it, Jack." North said as he looked Jack in the eye. "You're a Guardian. She is human."

"I don't care. It never bothered us before!" Jack yelled, feeling the pain growing with every second of this.

"She will age and you won't. How does that not bother you?!" North began to raise his voice, stepping closer to him but Jack didn't want to hear what North had to say. They were lies. All lies. Kailani was the only thing keeping him happy and sane and after everything they went through, they loved each other and were making it work. They were no problems with their relationship.

"I don't care. I love her!"

"Love isn't enough!" North yelled, causing Jack to narrow his eyes angrily at him, holding the staff so tightly, it could've cracked. "How is it fair to her that she will age and you will not? How is it fair to her that no one can see you but children and her? How is it fair to her that in her world, she can never tell anyone about you because in their eyes you don't exist?"

"Stop! Stop it!"

"Can you give her a home, Jack? Can you give her a life? Can you be with her when she starts growing older and starts to grow up and become a woman? Can you marry her? Can you give her a family? How can you do this, Jack when you're immortal?"

Jack was kneeling, holding his head together, fighting the anger and pain and betrayal because everything North said was making their way through his head and forcing him to face facts. He didn't want to listen to it anymore. He didn't want to hear it anymore but it was all he head over and over in his head.

"Guardians aren't meant to love anyone. We're Guardians and we have to make sacrifices to protect the children, Jack. There's a reason why teenagers and adults can't see us. What will happen when Kailani can no longer see you the older she gets?"

"Please don't make me do this. I love her. I love her too much." Jack said, crying now as he felt the heartbreak attack his entire being with it sharp needles and pinpricks of its pain attack him.

"That's why you have to let her go, Jack. The longer this goes on, the harder it is for the both of us. Don't you want her happy? Don't you want her to grow and have a life?" North said as he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder gently. "You're a Guardian first and foremost. You're sworn to it and you must keep that promise at any cost, even if it means letting her go."

How can he? Jack couldn't just let her go. She was the first person to see him in thousands of years and showed him what love is and gave him everything he could hope for and ask for. She showed him a way out of the loneliness he was feeling. How could he let that go, let HER go when all he wanted was to be with her and show her the world, show her how much she meant to him.

He couldn't do it but yet his heart refused to believe what his mind was trying to say. Yes, she would age but he wouldn't. She would grow and he wouldn't. She had a life with friends, school and a job while his entire life was dedicated to protecting the children's beliefs and hopes. She would grow and die while he wouldn't. He hated the position he was in.

But he loved her. Loved her so much and wanted to offer her so much happiness and comfort that he would eventually stop giving her because at the end of the day, Jack was dead and frozen forever and destined to be a guardian and she was not and that just about ripped him apart to pieces.

He didn't want to let her go but then he thought about the shadows he saw and he was faced with a brutal truth that he didn't want to accept.

He had to leave her so she could move on with her life because he couldn't give her what she was going to need later on in life.

Because in the end, Jack was immortal and she wasn't. She aged everyday and he did not.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

So was he.


	2. Kailani 1

**_One Year Later_**

It had been months when Jack had left to join the guardians and it had been even nearly a month since she had lost Jack when he had come to see her. Jack tried his best to visit her but being a guardian was a lot of work as he tended to complain about half the time.

But lately, his visits were getting short and the wait in between was getting longer. He said it was hard to get away for a few minutes and she knew it was because the visits were now a quick kiss, hi how are you before he had to go back. She was missing him badly though but the times he did come by, she was grateful and appreciative of the time he spent with her.

Every time he came, she felt a little better, a little happier, a little more in love. He would hug her, kiss her so passionately she was nearly breathless with the intensity of it all. His kisses were always sure as he would move her to her bed, laying her down before hovering over her, lips working hard at hers as her hands moved to his hair, pulling him closer.

It was always like this. His visits consisted of him coming in through her window late at night and he would rush to hug her, kissing her before pulling back and kissing her again. She would laugh at his urgency and he would laugh before he stopped and they started to talk.

She loved those times where he could spend hours talking and kissing her before he had to leave or if exhaustion was winning her out. It was worth to be half-asleep in classes the next day.

But now, Jack hadn't come back for nearly a month and it was the longest wait she had experienced since they had gotten together and have been together for almost a year now. She rationed that it was being a guardian doing his job that was keeping Jack from visiting her.

But a nagging doubt had been bothering her lately. What if he decided she wasn't worth it? What if he decided that he didn't want to be with her anymore?

She was ashamed to say that she had been thinking about these lately before she quickly banished the thoughts away. It wasn't healthy to think like that. She and Jack loved each other and they had been together for a year now. However, the longer Jack was away, the harder it was getting to hold onto to her hope of seeing him again.

She knew she was getting older and growing up while Jack was stuck at the age of 17. She didn't like to think about it and she pushed those thoughts back. But they were coming back with a vengeance.

"Hey, Kai!"

She turned around, hair whipping to smack her in the face before she saw a figure running towards her. Her heart raced with anticipation at the possibility of Jack meeting her. But when the figure got closer and she realized it was Joshua, a friend of her, her heart sank with disappointment and it must've showed on her face because he stopped in front of her, frowning and looking a little hurt before it was chased away with a smile, "Damn, should I head back and leave you alone?"

"Sorry," She said before she started walking up the street. She didn't want to be in the house right now because she didn't want to be reminded of Jack and how he hadn't come back.

Joshua followed her steps, hands in his pockets as he walked with her, looking around before clearing his throat. "So, should I ask what's going on or do I leave you to swallow in your self-pity.

"Shut up." She said, laughing but it died down quickly as she sighed.

"Any trouble?"

Joshua knew that she had a boyfriend and he never pushed for more information. She just didn't tell him that her boyfriend was a winter guardian in charge of protecting children's beliefs. In his mind, her boyfriend had moved away and they were working on a long distance relationship.

"Is it Jackson?"

She smiled. Jackson was Jack's full name and she was careful to use his full name when Joshua talked about her relationship. He thought it was kinda weird that she had no pictures of her boyfriend in her room or in her phone and she said that Jack was a very private person.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him for a month now."

"Can't you call him? Or, you know, video call?"

Yeah, sure. If the north _actually_ had phones or phone lines or service for that matter. But she couldn't tell Joshua that. She had to pretend.

"I did but he's not answering." She said, hating lying to Joshua but also unable to tell him about Jack, _the _Jack Frost.

He hesitated as if he didn't want to say anything but when he opened his mouth, she knew what he was going to say before it left his mouth and she held up a hand, refusing to listen to a word he was about to say.

"No, stop right there. He's just busy because he works a lot. He'll call me when he gets the chance."

"It's been a month. Maybe-"

"I said no."

"Okay." She noted the wariness in his voice and she hate him for adding on more worries.

"I'm going home. I'll see you around." She said before she took off for a run to her house, leaving Joshua behind. She ran as fast as she could, as if she could run away from the worries and doubts that were plaguing her mind. Once she reached her home, she stopped and looked up to her window, a habit that Jack had made her grow when she was hoping to look for him when he came in.

Her heart raced when the window of her room was open and she knew that she never left it open. It could only mean one thing.

_Jack_.

She ran up the stairs, anticipation and excitement fueling her muscles. She burst into her room, his name on his lips but she frowned when she saw no one in her room.

"Jack?" She whispered quietly as she stepped in , a feeling of dread filling her bones as she walked around, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, except a piece of paper folded neatly in the middle of her bed.

Was Jack playing a game of sorts? Perhaps he was playing a prank. She rushed to the bed, smiling as she snatched up the note and opened it.

The smile fell from her lips as her eyes read the contents, the dread morphing into shock and disbelief. She squeezed the letter in her hand as her hands shook and tears began to fall onto the paper, smearing the ink making it ineligible but she didn't need to read it again to know what he had wrote.

Her heart broke into pieces and shattered to the ground as she fell to her knees, clutching the cursed letter to her chest. Jack had broken her, had took her heart and threw it to the ground. How could he do this? How could he do this to her? And in a letter?

_Why?_

Someone was wailing like a dying animal and it took her a minute to realize it was _her _crying like that.

The letter was running through her mind as she cried, her heart shattering and her pain and grief was sucking her down.

_I'M WRITING THIS TO LET YOU KNOW THAT I CAN'T CONTINUE OUR RELATIONSHIP. I CAN'T KEEP PRETENDING THAT I LOVE YOU WHEN I DON'T. I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE. IT'S BETTER IF YOU FORGET ABOUT EVERYTHING AND PRETEND NONE OF THIS HAPPENED. I HOPE YOU WILL LIVE A BETTER LIFE WITHOUT ME IN IT. IT'S BETTER THIS WAY._

_SINCERELY, JACK._

She tossed the note away as she fell to the ground in a fetal position to try to stave off the pain but it was useless. His betrayal and words were cutting into her skin and killing her. How could he do this to her?

She cried out her pain and grief, not noticing that her pain and grief were calling to a person, a person who wanted revenge and he was going to use Kailani to get back at the Guardians by using her emotions.

It would be _legendary._


End file.
